Secret Santa
by Gypsy-Airs
Summary: Christmas. The time of Joy, Friendship, Kindness and Love. But Hino never thought that finding a present for Secret Santa would be so hard. Especially since where ever she goes, her Santa follows.
1. Happy Holidays

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'Oro..._sniff sniff_ Sadly

_**Secret Santa**_

Summery: Christmas. The time of Joy, Friendship, Kindness and Love. But Hino never thought that finding a present for Secret Santa would be so hard. Especially since where ever she goes, her Santa follows.

(Sorry if the characters seem OOC)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Hey Kahoko!" A male voice yelled. Kahoko turned around to see Ryotaro running towards her. She smiled and slowed to a stop.

" How are you?" She asked once her caught up. She started walking towards the gate.

" I'm good but Kanazawa asked for a emergancy meeting. All of the participents have to be there." Ryotaro said as he started to

turn back. Kahoko followed suit, walking behind Ryotaro towards the music room.

They walked into the room just as Kanazawa slowly walked in just a few steps behind him. He walked over to the chalk board writing

something that made all of them speechless. There was 3 words written on the board.

Secret Santa Partners.

" Well now. Since it is the holidays and all. I decided that since everyone is having a good time in the concours, I thought that we

should do something special." Kanazawa held up several peices of paprs and a red santa hat. Kahoko groaned. How was she

supposed to get something for someone whom she hadnt even known for 3 months?

" Know you all can leave once you pick someone. And since there are an even number you all will get someone different. Lets see

who should go first?" Kanazawa scaned the room landing on a green haired trumpet player." Kazuki. You get the lucky first pick."

Kazuki stood up and walked to the front of the room sticking his hand down into the hat. _Kahoko Hino. Kahoko Hino._ He chanted

the name inside his head pulling out a folded peice of paper.

" Alright open it up already." Kanazawa said watching as Kazuki slowly opened to read the name inside. Azuma Yunoki. Well it

wasnt bad but it wasnt the best. " Alright. Lets see. Shoko come on up here and pick your Secret Santa partner."

Shoko stood up and quickly walked down to the hat and picked the first peice of paper she touched. Quietly opening it she read the

name as her face lite up. Once back at her seat she buried her head in her arms hiding the blush.

" Okay then. How about we get Ryotaro, then Azuma, Keiichi, Len and finally Kahoko up, then we all can go home." Kanazawa held the hat as one by one the last 5 came up and picked their papers.

_Of course I have to be last. I knew something like this would happen. But maybe I will get someone easy, like Ryotaro or Shoko. Yeah just keep positive thoughts about this. _Kahoko thought as she reached in getting the last peice of paper. As if on cue all 5 of them opened their papers one after another. Kahoko looked at her paper rereading the name over and over until it made her dizzy.

_Just my luck. I just had to get him. _Kahoko looked down at the paper one last time. Sure enough she had read it right. It had said the one person she did not know anything about. Tsukimori Len.

Hope you liked it! Please review! I'm not technically begging but I know at least someone has to read this! Its small but I'll update soon!


	2. Hoho huh?

Disclaimer: Yuki Kure must really love her life since she owns La Corda and I dont

**Chapter 2!**

(Again Sorry if the characters seem OOC and I'm trying to work on the -kuns and -senpais but you have to remember the Japanesse language isnt very familiar to me...I prefer Latin)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alright now you can all go home happy?" Kanazawa-sensei sighed and shook his head as the students left pondering who had who. Hino on the other hand, walking towards the shopping center, was pondering not the fact that she got Tsukimori-kun, but what she was going to get him. Without knowing it she had walked into a store, bumping into something she looked up. Her feet had managed to walk her into the local Toy Shop.

_I really dont think Tsukimori-kun is the type to like stuffed animals but it still couldnt hurt to look around for everyone elses presents._ She thought walking around the cornor looking for the stuffed rabbits. Somehow a rabbit seemed to fit Hihara-senpai, always energetic and happy, same as him. She picked up a white rabbit with a green and blue ribbon around its neck. _Perfect, now to look for Fuyuumi-chan. Hmm, when I think of Fuyuumi-chan I think of-._ Her train of thought stopped when she bumped into some one.

" Oh I'm sorry! I wasnt looking where going. Are you okay?" Kahoko looked to see who she had accidentally knocked over. Her eyes looked at the face of the person she least expected to see in a toy shop. Tsukimori Len._ What is he doing here!?!_

" So what are you doing here, Tsukimori-kun?" She asked as he got up and went over to the exit.

" I was looking for my gift." Was all he said before he walked off in a different direction.

_Okay that was odd but no matter I still need to look for Fuyuumi-chan._ Kahoko thought to herself walking over to the cats. Finally deciding on a small beige kitten with a redish golden ribbon.

_Now lets see Shimizu-kun reminds me of a bear. And Yunoki-senpai reminds me of a..._She stopped Yunoki was one of the people she could not stand. Not even when she was with other people. She let out a small growl under her breathe. _Yunoki-senpai reminds me of a snake. _Kahoko decided that once she found the bear for Shimizu-kun she would look else where for Yunoki-senpai, Tsuchiura-kuns, Tsukimori-kuns and Kanazawa-sensei's presents. She finally decided to leave(after paying of course) with the rabbit for Hihara-senpai, the kitten for Fuyuumi-chan and a brown/gold bear for Shimizu-kun.

_Where to next. I know Tsuchiura-kun likes soccar and the paino and Yunoki-senpai has tea time, so maybe a fruit flavored box of tea for and a folder for Tsuchiura-kun to hold his soccar plays and paino music. But that still leaves Tsukimori-kun. If he wasnt so cold maybe I would be able to get him something._ Kahoko groaned as she sat down at a table in the food court.

" Hello Hino-senpai." Kahoko looked up to see Fuyuumi sitting by her table setting down a fairly large bag." I-Its nice to s-see you here."

" Yes it is. Is that for your Secret Santa Partner?" She asked moving over to Fuyuumi's table, setting her own bag down. Fuyuumi nodded looking at Kahoko." So who did you get for your Santa?" Fuyuumi blushed a dark shade of red, barely whispering a name.

" Who?" Kahoko asked not cathcing it the first time.

" Shimizu-kun." Fuyuumi whispered just a little bit louder." Who did y-you get?"

" Tsukimori-kun." Kahoko said sighing." I dont know anything about him. This is going to be a disaster. I can only imagine his face when he finds out I couldnt find his gift." Kahoko groaned once again perplexed by the situation. Her face slightly flushed when she thought of him.

" Does Hino-Senpai l-like Tsukimori-kun?" Fuyuumi asked catching Kahoko off guard. Did she?

" Fuyuumi-chan I-" Kahoko stopped as she saw a figure move just a few feet away from them.

And i'll leave you there! have fun thinking!


	3. Secret

Disclaimer: i will never own La Corda...but I do own volumes 1-5(soon to be 6) of the manga...

(Thank you Kawaii-no-kitsune (sp?) for helping me with the endings and names! Actaully thank you everyone! and OOC ness...)

**Chapter 3**

**-----------------------**

" Hino-senpai w-what i-is it?" Fuyuumi asked trying to look at who Hino was staring at. Fuyuumi squeaked when she saw Shimizu talking to Tsukimori. She looked over at Hino who's mouth was slightly open and her eyes wide.

_No. No. __**No! **__He's here to! What in the world!? _Hino didnt hear Fuyuumi trying to snap her out of it.

" Hino-senpai please!" Fuyuumi spoke a little louder then she usually did, making Hino jump. Hino turned to see Fuyuumi quickly gathering her bag and quietly saying she was sorry for leaving but something had came up. She watched as Fuyuumi walked fast as possible out of the food court. Hino sensed that someone had walked up behind her, she turned around to see that Shimizu was standing next to her and Tsukimori was gone.

" Hino-senpai." Shimizu quietly stopped and looked around." Was that Fuyuumi-chan?" Hino looked at him. Was this the Shimizu she knew from the concours? He seemed more awake, more bright then usual.

" Oh. Yes that was Fuyuumi-chan. She said she had something to do. Maybe more Christmas shopping." Hino looked at Shimizu again. He moved quietly to the other side of the table, sat down and laid his head on his arms, looking at her quietly. " Shimizu-kun what are you doing here?"

He quickly dropped his gaze and paused." I'm looking for presents. What are you doing here Hino-senpai?" He asked returning his gaze.

" I'm shopping as well. Anyways it was nice to see you, I better get back to shopping. I still have a lot of people to get presents for." She was about to gather her things when Shimizu stopped her.

" Hino-senpai what would you like for Christmas?" She looked at him and shook her head.

" I dont really know. But if it helps I do like glass angels." She smiled and got her bags and walked to the other side of the store. Looking at all the stores she finally decided to go into Moto's Magic Music Masters. It was a music store that had sheet music for just about every instrument, Cd's and things to keep your instrument in top condition. She walked in and started looking for some paino music. Since Tsuchira could only play at Minami's shop, she thought it would be nice to get him some sheet music to practice with.

_Maybe something other then Chopin. He needs a change. What about Mozart? _She thought about who to pick. Searching through several packets she finally settled on something by Beethoven. She checked out and finally decided to call it a day. Hino walked through the darkened streets back to her house thinking about what to get Tsukimori.

_Lets see. Tsukimori doesnt really seem to like his family. And he doesnt seem to like animals very much. _Hino wrapped her jacket around her when a cold wind blew by. She had been thinking to hard to notice that it was snowing. It was still a good 30minute walk to her house.

" Hino-chan you shouldnt be out here!" Someone called. She turned around to see Hihara running towards her.

" Hello Hihara-senpai! What are you doing?" She asked once he caught up. He looked at her and smiled.

" I'm taking a jog. What are you doing out here Kahoko-chan?(A/N: i think he calls her that...)" He looked down the street to see if anything was coming then continued to walk.

" I'm walking home. I was just at the shopping center getting some gifts." She smiled and stuffed her hands in her pockets. The bags hanging just above her wrist. Hihara nodded and keep walking. They both walked in silence until they reached Hino's house.

" Thanks for walking me Hihara-senpai." She said getting her key out and sticking it in the lock.

" No problem. One question though," Hino looked at him " What would you like for Christmas?"

" I really dont know. It doesnt matter. You can get me anything. Good night Hihara-senpai." Hino said opening the door.

" Good night Kahoko-chan."

------------------------

Ta-da thats all! Its been busy here sorry for not updating soon...I have 4 major tests next week so i have been studying.


	4. Crazy Christmas

Disclaimer: Me+La Corda I do not own it!

( This chapter is for Snowcharms! I'm not really all that familar with Len so this may not be as good as my other chapters..Oh and you dont know what I have in store for them...hehehe)

**CHAPTER 4**

**Len P.O.V(partly)**

**Previously that day,**

_This is stupid. Why did I have to get the one girl, let alone, the one girl everyone knows except me. If only I hadnt reached in the hat and picked not the first paper but the 3rd one._ Len thought as he left the school building. Of all the people he could have got, he got her. _Just my luck._ He thought sadly walking into a store he did not know all to well. He looked up to be greated with several smiling stuffed animals.

He wasnt the biggest stuffed animal fan, but this was as good as a start he was ever going to get. Walking around a display, someone bumped into him and knocked him over. The next thing he knew was a voice quickly saying an apology. He looked up to see Hino.

" Oh I'm sorry! I wasnt looking where I was going. Are you okay?" She asked noticing who she had knocked over.

" I was looking for my gift." He said turning off to another direction. _Must have had the same thoughts to where to look._ He thought walking out of the store. _I have really got to think of another way to get something for Hino-san. She cant be that hard to shop for can she?_ At that moment he saw Shimizu. _Bingo._

" Shimizu-kun I have a favor to ask." He said walking up to him. Shimizu looked at him like he was crazy. And from what the favor was about, he technically was crazy.

" Yes...senpai?" Shimizu asked quietly shifting his gaze to met Len's gaze.

" Listen. I need you to find out what.. Hino-san wants for Christmas." He dropped his gaze when he said her name. Somehow to him saying her name gave him a funny feeling in the pit of his stomache. He looked at where they were. In the middle of the food court. Hino had to be somewhere around here. He scanned the crowd of faces and finally spotted her moving to where Fuyuumi was sitting.

" She is sitting over by Fuyuumi-san." He noticed once he said Fuyuumi's name Shimizu perked up more then ever.

" Did you say Fuyuumi-chan?" Shimizu asked double checking his hearing.

" Yes. Now go ask her what she wants." He said moving out of her view when she looked over his direction. He waited for Shimizu to ask her.

_Come on Shimizu how long does it take to ask her a simple question. _Len waited until Shimizu came back around the cornor and Hino had left to ask any questions. And when he did he couldnt stop asking them.

" What does she want? What is her favorite color?" He kept going on until he noticed Shimizu wasnt answering any of his questions. " Shimizu-kun?Whats the matter?" He asked concered that something had happened when they talked.

" Did you see...Fuyuumi-chan?" Shimizu asked looking towards a shop. The display windows held bracelets and necklaces as far as the eye could see.

" Who cares about Fuyuumi-chan!?" He yelled. Wrong thing to say to Shimizu if you knew him better. Shimizu glared at Len, it gave him the chills. Shimizu walked up to him until he was pressed against the wall.

" I care about Fuyuumi-chan." He said, his voice was cold and sliced through Len as if he was a peice of paper.

" Alright. But what about Hino-san?" He asked. He wanted to know what she wanted. It was strange, he couldnt put a finger on what he was feeling. There was something in the back of his mind that was telling him that what he wanted to give her was more than anything he could give her.

" Angel." Shimizu said. His anger gone, but his lazyness returned.

" What?" Len said startled. _I know she is an angel but what...Wait did I just think what I think I thought. _He shook his head trying to rid the thoughts inside his mind.

" She likes...Glass...Angels." Shimizu said again. Len walked towards the glass shop at the end of the hall.

" T-thank y-y-you." He tried saying over his shoulder. He groaned this was going to be a very long and confusing Christmas. Especially with his head and heart in confusion._ It has got to get better I swear it just has to because I cant stand this for very much longer._ He thought entering the glass shop. Maybe he could find something here for Hino.

" May I help you?" A female voice asked. He looked up to see a girl about 20 standing over the counter. Directly above the girls head was a display case with several, if not wonderfully hand crafted, glass angels.

" Can I see all of those?" He asked pointing to the angels above her head.

" Of course you can." She said reaching for the angels.

Once they were all down he inspected all of them very carefully. Looking at the details and colors of each one. There were some with beautifully carved faces, but with poor quality dresses. Others with horribly looking faces but with wonderful flowing gowns. And the wings didnt fit the angels as he had hoped for. Then something caught his eye.

" Miss, can you reach that one?" He said pointing to the last glass angel. She looked up at it.

" Sure." She said reaching up and getting the angel by the waist. She set it down carefully on the table." This is the last one we have. Its a bit more higher priced then the other ones but its as beautiful as you can get."

Len was awe struck. It was a beautiful girl with a dress that was floor lenght, the girls eyes were closed but it gave her a sense of peacefulness and calm, in her hands was a violin. And her wings were perfectly carved to show every feather.

_Its perfect. Its her. Its just what she looks like when she plays._ For the first time, in several if not many months, Tsukimori Len smiled.

" I'll take it." He said picking up the angel and laying more then enough to pay for it on the counter. The girl looked at him like he was crazy. No not crazy, in love.

He walked out of the store towards a different one. There was only two more things to do, get the angel wrapped and to give it to Hino on Christmas day. He walked towards the gift wrapping department. Once inside he picked out a white snow wrapping tissue and a white bag. He walked out of the store and decided to head home.

_Maybe this isnt going to be such a bad Christmas after all. _He thought opening his front door._ Maybe this Christmas was going to be different after all._

(Merry New Year and Happy Christmas! Hoped you all liked it!)


	5. Snow Love

Disclaimer: I do not and will not own La Corda...

( Alright! Its Chapter 5 time! Yahoo! Now down to work. Glass Angels...I love them they are really awesome. And so i introduce Chapter 5! Hehe wonderful idea..I just got it when I wrote the Get in italics. You'll see. : )

**Chapter 5**

Kahoko awoke from a very strange dream. It included Len, presents, and a lot of smiling. _I hate it when I cant figure out my dreams._ She thought standing up. Walking over to the curtain, she stole a quick glance at her clock. 6:34AM. _Just great I underslept. Plans for today. Get the rest of the presents_, She opened the curtains to see a thick blanket of snow on the ground. _And not to get stuck in a snow drift. _Kahoko walked down the stairs and fixed some oatmeal. Her sister and mother would be able to eat with out her cooking for one day. She went back up stairs and dressed in snow clothes. Which contained 2 pairs of socks, a long sleeve shirt, a snow coat, a white scarf and some gloves. Leaving a note on the table, she walked out of the house and started to walk back towards the shopping center. _Alright I need to get gifts for Yunoki-senpai, Kanazawa-sensei and Tsukimori-kun. Lets see how about I get both Yunoki-senpai and Kanazawa-sensei's at Harvest and I'll look around for Tsukimori-kuns. _She found a box of cinnimon tea for Yunoki and some soothing tea for Kanazawa.

Kahoko wondered where to find Tsukimori's gift. She had already decided that he wasnt really a stuffed animal fan and he wasnt really one to like family things either. She groaned out loud.

" Tsukimori-kun is so hard to shop for!" Kahoko said to no one in particular.

" Then why dont you just not get me anything?" A voice said. Kahoko jumped when she saw Tsukimori standing right above her. _Crap! I didnt think he would be standing right over me! _She thought momentairly.

" Well, uh, Tsukimori-kun just seems so distant. Its hard to know what he likes when he is like that." She said._ Please dont walk off. _She begged in her mind. In fact she wanted him to stay so she could ask what he liked. But since this was Tsukimori, it was going to be a very long conversation.

" Is that so?" He asked, his eyes looking at hers. She looked away and nodded.

" Yes. You just seem so, unhappy." Kahoko would have said more but an anouccement came over the speakers.

"** The weather has taken a drastic turn. **" There was paper shuffling. " **Instead of a light snow fall. We are currently experiencing a blizzard.**" If Lens face could drop any lower it would have when he heard the news. " **The center will be closing in a few minutes. I hope everyone gets home safely and I wish everyone happy holidays.**" The announcement clicked off.

" Well, I guess that means I will have to look for your present later Tsukimori-kun." She smiled at him." I'm not giving up no matter what though. Goodbye Tsukimori-kun!" She said putting on her gloves and scarf. Then it dawned on Tsukimori.

" Hino-san. Did you walk here from your house?" Tsukimori looked at Kahoko, whose head nodded weakly." How about I drive you to your house?" Kahoko's eyes lit up.

" That would be nice Tsukimori-kun." She said following him out of the store. The driver had been waiting for Tsukimori and did not ask questions when Kahoko stepped in the car.

" Where to Sir?" The driver asked looking in the rear view mirror.

" Down Ieto Street." Len replied. Hino looked at him. _How does he know what street I live on?_ She asked herself.

" I'm afraid I can not do that Sir. The road way has been blocked because it has recieved to much snow." The driver replied.

" Alright. Take me home then." Len said without a secound thought. Kahoko's eyes just about popped out of her head.

_Tsu- Tsu- Tsukimori-kun's house!?! _Her brain yelled at her. What was he thinking?

" Umm Tsukimori-kun. Y-your house?" She asked him. He nodded and looked out the window.

" At least you can be warm and you may call your family to inform them of where you are." He said as they pulled in the drive way. Once the car stopped he helped her out of the car and unlocked the door. Kahoko stepped inside. Tsukimori's house was as bid as you think it can be. Decorated in gold garland and had a huge tree in the center of the stair case(A/N: Okay there are stairs on either side of the tree with a room on the secound floor with halls off to either side just wanted to explain.) There was only one thing missing, presents under the tree. There was only one present under it. Wrapped in a snow white bag.

" Tsukimori-kun where is the phone?" She asked him. But noticed he was already up the stairs and looking at her from over the balcony.

" Are you going to stand there or follow me to the phone?" He asked, his voice ringing through out the house. She walked up the stairs as fast as she could without tripping. He led her into a room with a phone, a couch, a table, a T.V and a large window.

" Use the phone to call your parents." He said leaving the room. She dailed her phone number and got the answering machine.

" Mom its Kahoko. I'm at a friends house. The roads are blacked so I might have to stay here the night. I'll call you in the morning. Bye." She hung up.

" What did they say?" Tsukimori asked walking back into the room with a tray filled with coco and cookies.

" They werent home." Kahoko watched as Tsukimori started drinking some coco." I told them that I would stay the night here and they could come in the morning."

Tsukimori chocked on the coco. " Thats alright."

Silence.

Kahoko sat down next to Tsukimori as he turned on the T.V. She took a drink of her own glass of coco and ate a cookie. _I wonder what Tsukimori is thinking? _She asked herself when she looked at Tsukimori.

(A/N: Len Vision Activate!)

**Len P.O.V(**just for a short time)

He stared at the T.V. for what seemed like forever. _Hino. In my house. Staying the night. Hino will be sleeping in my house for the night. Until morning. _He tried to think things over but it didnt seem to be working very well.

" Hino-san I'm going to get some blankets. I'll be right back." He said getting up and walking to his room. Finding some in his closet, he walked back to where Hino was. He noticed the channel had been changed and that she was quietly sipping her coco.

_She looks so nice._ His brain rethought that, almost making him drop the blankets.

" I found some. Here." He handed her the one of the blankets and wrapped one around himself. She wrapped hers around her as well.

" Thank you Tsukimori-kun." She said smiling. He nodded and continued watching the T.V.

Kahoko soon found herself asleep and dreaming of someone and what to do. Without knowing it she landed on Tsukimori's shoulder.

" Uh, Hino-san." He looked down and found her asleep. _Asleep. Thats nice to know. _He smiled when he heard her mumble something. He continued watching T.V in peace until Kahoko mumbled something a bit louder. And a bit shocking to Tsukimori.

" Len-kun thank you. I'm glad Len-kun is so kind." Tsukimori looked down at her. _Still asleep._

" Your welcome." He paused thinking." Your welcome Kaho-chan. Your nice as well. Good night. My sleeping," He yawned feeling himself drift off to sleep." My sleeping angel." With a final yawn, he laid his head on Hino's and fell asleep. If only he could have stayed awake for a few more minutes he would have seen Kahoko smile.

------

hehe I love that ending. It seems so nice. Wait for more in chapter 6 coming soon to a fanfiction near you!


	6. High Fever

Disclaimer: Me no own la Corda

( For what Kahoko is getting Len...you'll have to find out. Sorry to say but this will only last a few more chapters then thats it! I might do a sequal. And For when they wake up..you'll have to see _evil laugh can be heard_ Uh back to work then! Starts in kahoko's wonderful dream! its in regular typing until the little ------ things then the dream ends! And i just have to give you all an early present wait to read about it. This will be short.)

Note Kahoko's thoughts in _this typing_

Len's thoughts are in **this typing**

**Chapter 6**

" Hey Kaho-chan!" Someone yelled from behind her. She turned to see Tsukimori running up behind her." You forgot your instrument in the practice rooms again."

She looked at him funny then looked down at the violin case in his hand. Yep that was hers alright.

" Thank you Len-kun. I'm glad Len-kun is so kind." She smiled." I dont know what I would do if Len-kun wasnt so nice."

Tsukimori Len did something that we all might have thought was unusual. He smiled back at her and turned around walking back towards the practice rooms.

" Remember our date later tonight!" He shouted behind him.

" I'll remember Len-kun!" Kahoko said happily. " I'll never forget it!"

-----------------

(End Dream)

Kahoko slightly woke up. She could tell that she was laying on something soft and warm._ It feels so nice here. I'll just sleep a few more minutes, then I'll get up._ She thought to herself, thinking about Christmas, Len and life.

Mean while Len was just waking up himself. Noticing the unusual about of weight on his chest. He looked down to see Kahoko laying on his chest, one arm under her head and the other intertwinded with his.

**Oh its just Kahoko. Nothing to worry about.** He thought closing his eyes again. **She is so soft. **He smiled to himself. In his mind he wished this would never end. Heck he was happy it was even happening.

Kahoko yawned and shifted from her sleeping spot to a different one. Even though Len didnt want it to end, he took his unoccupied hand and shook her shoulder.

" Kaho." He said not noticing the shortening of her name." Wake up. Please Kaho-chan." Apparently he wasnt as awake as he thought he was.

Kahoko slowly opened her eyes, to be greated with Len's face. A little to close, but strangly neither of them noticed.

" Morning." She said looking at his eyes. She never really noticed that his eyes had bits of gold speckled through out the hazel color.

" Come on time to wake up." Len said, slightly returning to his usual self. But it still didnt seem like him. He looked away from her. Kahoko laid back down on his chest. She listened to his heart for a bit before noticing where she was. Kahoko shot up and looked at Len's face.

_Huh. I never noticed how his hair hangs in his face. _She raised up a little bit closer to his face. About the same time Len looked down at her. And the most unbelievable thing happened at that moment. Fate gave Len something he never would have thought would happen. A kiss from an angel.

They stayed like that for a minute then pulled apart. Both of them looked at each other then finally Len broke the silence.

" I, uh, think you should, um, call your, your." He couldnt finish a sentence. Had Hino Kahoko just kissed him.

" My family?" Kahoko asked, looking away from him, trying to hide the blush covering her face.

" Yeah. i'll go see about the weather." He said getting up and walking away as fast as possible. Kahoko called her mother and explained the condition of what had happened, all except the kiss part. Len walked in just as she hung up the phone.

He looked at her." The roads are still blocked." She nodded.

" My mom said she couldnt come since they are still like that. She said to stay another day here." Then it dawned on the both of them.

" So you'll be spending Christmas here." He said quietly. Again Kahoko nodded. This was turning out to be an unbelievable Christmas.

They went down for breakfast. Kahoko learned that Len's parents wouldnt be back for another 3 weeks. Off on a concert thing in Europe. She also learned that Len usually spent his spare time in practicing his violin. Not exactly what she would always do but it was something they had in common.

" So what do you do?" He asked taking a bite of his bread. Since the kiss incident, talking to each other had become a little harder.

" I do whatever I want at the time." Kahoko looked at him. There was something out of place with him. She got up and placed a hand on his forhead, causing him to blush a little because of the contact.

" Tsukimori-kun I think you have a fever."

--------------

Here's the deal. It was the 24th when the blizzard hit. I know last minute shopping but, thats Kahoko for ya. Christmas at Len's wonder what its going to be like? And with him having a fever how will this turn out?


	7. love Prevails

Disclaimer: I never will(let alone can) own La Corda.

(nope its an actual fever...And since I'm out for break more chapters will be coming to a fanfiction near you! This is the best chapter yet! By my standards)

Kahoko's thoughts-_the tilted typing_

Len's thoughts - **bold typing**

_**Bold slant typing- **_

**Chapter 7**

" No I'm fine Hino-san." Len said standing up.** What is it with her? I'm perfectly..** From Len's vision the room started spinning he grabbed the chair nearest to him. Kahoko saw that Len was holding the chair and went over to him.

" See you are sick." She said taking his arm that was holding the chair and putting it over her shoulder." Now where is your room?"

_Wait it might be better if he just rests somewhere. And he might not be able to make it up the stairs. "_ Never mind where is a place where you can rest?"

" Across the main room." Len said. **Wait. This is the first time she's been in my house.** " The room you first saw when you came here."

Kahoko lifted him up, with a little of Len's help, and crossed the room into a small sitting area(A/N: The episode where everyone goes to Len's house and Kahoko and Hihara were looking at the photo..That room) She sat him down on one of the couches. He laid his head back, Kahoko could tell that this fever was really bad.

" I'll go a wet cloth. I'll be back in a moment okay?" Kahoko asked seeing that he had finally calmed down a bit. She walked to the bathroom and got a clean cloth and wet it down with water before returning. She saw Len was asleep and sat down on couch beside him. She put the cold cloth on his head. Kahoko looked around the room and noticed that his family didnt like to populate their house with family pictures. There were very few in this room.

She guessed that his family hardly ever spent time together. With him going to school and them on tours it must be hard for them to have family time. Other then that the room had several cases of music and a few windows.

" You know Len really likes you." A voice said from behind her. She turned around to see a man about 30 with a light brown hair standing in the door way.

" What?" She asked him. The man sighed.

" You really are as dense as he says you are. Pardon my manners but I am Will. No need for formal titles." Will smiled.

" Now what did you mean by he really likes you?" Kahoko asked Will who walked over to Len's other side.

" I merly ment that he is in love with you. The way he talks about you. And-" Will stopped for a minute." So has he given you his gift?"

" What gift?" She asked. _What in the world is he talking about? Does he mean the Secret Santa gift? _" Do you mean he got me for the Secret Santa thing?" Will smiled and looked down at Len. Who was peacefully sleeping.

" Yes. He spent more time then usual looking for a gift. Usually he just gets something and hopes they like it." Will looked at her." This time he has worried that you wont like his gift. I mean its beautiful, the gift that is." He looked at his watch." Time for me to go. I'll see you around Hino-san." Kahoko watched as Will walked out of room.

_Well that was strange. _She looked at Len. _Is what Will said true? Could Len really love me? _She heard Len groan and open his eyes.

" I told you that you were sick." Kahoko smiled at him. Strangely Len smiled back.

" Yeah you were right." Len looked at her. Then Kahoko did something that surprised the both of them. She hugged him.

" Thank you." She said. If she could have seen Len's face it would have shocked her more then anything. His face was as red as her hair but yet it wasnt because of the fever. And what he was about to say would make her day.

" Your welcome Kaho." Len said pulling away from her.

_Len. I'm sure of it know. What Will said was true. You do love me. But just to be sure. _" Len who did you get for Secret Santa?"

" I got you. And you know what it has been a very long week. I never would have thought finding a present would be so hard." Len looked at her. Kahoko was willing to hear what he had to say. **Come on Len you can do this just tell her how you really feel. Just say it! The worst she could do is say she doesnt feel the same way as you do.**

" Listen, when you were asleep this guy named Will came in and said somethings." Kahoko looked at Len's face just to make sure it was alright to go on." And he said that you were in, well." Len didnt wait for her to finish her sentence.

" Come here I want to show you something." He said taking her hand and leading her to the tree." This is my Christmas tree. And that," He said pointing to the snow bag." Is your present." Kahoko looked at him. _Is he serious? Its the only present under there. _She bent down and picked up the present carefully. Unwrapping the tissue paper, Kahoko was soon looking at a glass angel.

" It a angel." She said looking at girl. Tracing the angels wings with her fingers.

" Its you. When you play the violin." He said bending down and sitting next to her. Kahoko looked at him, while putting the angel back in the bag._** Come on think of something to say! **_They both thought.

" Kahoko I want to tell you something. I -" Len didnt get to finish his sentence. He slowly lost grip on the world as he fell to the floor.

" LEN!" She yelled." Len whats the matter? Please say something Len. Please Len." Kahoko at this point was past worried, she was in panic. Len's breath was shallow and she could tell that his fever had gotten worse. _There has to be someone here to help him._

She got up and ran to the kitchen. " Is anyone here?" She yelled.

" What is it Hino?" Will said coming around a cornor. Seeing Kahoko's face he knew something was wrong.

" Its Len you have to help him." She said grabbing his arm and running back to Len. Telling Will the story on the way.

" I see. He over worked himself." He said when they got back to him. Checking his breathing rate, Will's face dropped.

" Hino! Call the Hospital now!" Will shouted as he picked Len up in his arms." NOW HINO!" Kahoko ran upstairs to the phone.

" Its going to be alright Len. You really shouldnt over work your body and worry your father and that girl like this." Will said as Kahoko came down the stairs. Her face stained with tears.

" They are coming but it might take a while because of the snow." She looked at Len." Is he going to be okay?"

" I dont know Hino but go get the driver of the car. If we dont get Len to a hospital quick, he might not make it." Kahoko got the drift and ran towards the back of the house, knowing that some how that was where she would find the car and driver._ Please Len you have to make it. You have to. _

------

I'm so mean...well thats all for now!


	8. Always in My Heart

Disclaimer: I never will own La Corda...

(alright Will. will be explained in this chapter! And so will many other things. Have fun reading)

(Thoughts are the same as usual)

**Chapter 8**

Kahoko watched as they loaded Len into the ambulance. It had just arrived as they were about to leave. No one would tell her if he was going to be alright, so she was currently thinking of everything. What had caused this, why would this happen and would he be alright.

" He's going to be alright Hino. I know him better then anyone." Someone said walking up behind her. Will laid a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. The amublance turned on the lights and started towards the hospital." Lets follow them. Alright?"

" Sure." She said standing up and walking towards the car. All the way to the hospital she stared out the window.

_Len. What is wrong with you? If something was wrong you could have at least told me, right?_ She thought to herself as they pulled into the hospital dock.

" Hino. Find out what room he is in. Then," Will handed her a cell phone." Call me. I have to call his mother. Stay strong Hino. I know you can do it." He smiled as she ran into the hospital.

--------

Kahoko went to the information desk.

" Please tell me what room Tsukimori is in?" She asked in a hurry. The nurse seemed to be taken back by her sudden out burst.

" Oh. Let me check." She bent down and typed in some things. Then handed Kahoko a piece of paper." He's in this room. Its on the 3rd floor. Take care." Kahoko took the piece of paper and looked over it quickly before moving on.

" Thank you!" She shouted over her shoulder. She pushed the button for the elevator while taking out the cell phone Will had gave her. There was only one number in the adress book, she guessed it was his and dailed it.

The elevator dinged as it rang for the third time. Someone picked up the phone as she stepped inside.

" Hino?" Will asked over some voices.

" Yeah. Len's in room 34. Its on the third floor." She said pushing the 3 button. The elevator zoomed up.

" Alright. After I pick up his mother I'll be right back over there. I have to go. Good bye Hino." He said before talking to a female voice.

" Bye." Kahoko said as she hung up and stepped back out. She looked at the paper the nurse gave her. It had directions to his room and what doctor was taking care of him.

Apparently his room was the seventh door on the left. The doctor was a Mr. Phio. Kahoko walked down the hall as fast as she could without running into anyone.

_29...30...31..._She counted the numbers in her head as she continued deeper in the hallway. _33...34... Finally. _She looked in the window that was attached to his room. What she saw shocked her. Len was hooked up to a machine, several machines at that. She noticed one thing, his breathing was back to normal, so she took that as a good sign. The doctor that was in the room walked out and stopped.

" Do you know him?" He asked pointing to Len. She nodded turning her attention to Len.

" I'm...I'm his girlfriend. Is he going to be alright?" She asked the doctor. Who in return smiled lightly.

" Even though he is severly weak and dehydrated, he will be fine in a few days." The doctor chuckled a little." I certianly glad he has a girlfriend like you to watch over him. And if he trys anything, don't let him."

" I won't." Kahoko smiled." You can trust me on that." The doctor nodded. He started walking away but stopped and turned back around.

" You can go in and see him if you want." Then he continued on his way.

Kahoko opened the door quietly. She sat down in a chair that was sitting next to Len's bed. Taking his hand in hers, she laid her head down on the bed.

_Please Len. Pull through._ She yawned and looked one last time at him. Smiling she fell asleep.

---------

" Hino. Hino wake up." Someone said. They shook her lightly.

" Let her sleep." A female voice said." Both her and Len have had a hard time lately." She heard the male voice sigh and walk towards the door.

" Your right Misa. We should leave them alone." The mans voice said.

Kahoko groaned and opened her eyes a bit. To see Will standing in the doorway.

" Uh. Will? What time is it?" She blinked a few times trying to remember where she was. Then she turned her head to see Len still asleep.

" Its midnight Hino. I want you to meet someone." He said as the female she heard before. " This is my wife, Misa. She is also Len's mother."

At the moment Kahoko didnt get the fact that his wife was also Len's mother. She smiled and laid her head down again on the bed. She sighed and thought about what had happened just now. _Wait. Will+ Misa Len..Alright I understand...WAIT! WHAT?!?_

Kahoko's head popped up quickly.

" Will does this mean that your Len's FATHER?" Kahoko yelled just above a whisper. Will rushed over to her and took her by the arm and led her outside the room. Misa watched from the comfort of the window.

" Hino. Let me explain." Will said. Kahoko looked at him and listened." We, meaning me and Misa, arent very close to Len. But we still care about him, so thats why we decided, well I decided to come home from the tour a few days earlier. But then the blizzard hit." He looked at Kahoko. She had her arms folded across her stomache.

" I'm listening." She said. Will smiled and took a deep breathe.

" And then I walked in on you taking care of Len. The rest is history." Kahoko sighed._ Why does this not surprise me? No wonder why he didnt tell me in the first place._ Kahoko thought trying to get it straight in her head.

" Alright. I get it." She said glancing back towards the window. Will looked at Hino. He knew that Len would be happy if he stayed near Hino.

" There's one more thing I should tell you." Will started. Kahoko looked at him funny._ What now?_ She thought." Hino, my names not really Will. It's Takima. Tsukimori Takima."

_Takima. Takima...Where have I heard that name?_ Kahoko thought. Then it hit her.

" You mean your..Your THE Takima?!" She said looking at him. Will nodded and looked back over to the window where Misa was tapping.

" yea. But right now I think there is someone who is more famous that might want to see you." Kahoko tilted her head to the side." I think you know him as Tsukimori Len. And here's a surprise." Kahoko's eyes got wider." He's awake. Why dont you go see him?"

Kahoko looked back over to the window to see Len faintly smiling at her.

" Thank you." She said before opening the door to Len's room.

" Hey Hino-san. How are you feeling?" Len asked as if it was another ordinary day. Kahoko started crying as she ran over to his side and gave him a hug.

" Tsukimori-kun! I'm so glad your awake! You really scared me!" She said crying into Len's shirt. He patted her back.

" Shh. Hi-" He stopped himself. If his memory was correct, she didnt mind him calling her Kaho-chan." It's alright Kaho-chan. I'm here. And better then ever."

-----------

Alright there it is...Its a little poorly written but I'm sick and not at my best. But this is all I got for you.


End file.
